Dream Away
by carolinesayer
Summary: Sam has a nightmare about his Dad's job... teenchester FIRST POST! :D


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Supernatural but really wish I did :)**

**Basically this idea popped into my head on holiday and I don't think it's that good but obviously my friends pressure me into uploading :)**** love ya guys xx**

**And the end is NOT intended wincest but if you have to you can read it that way :)**

Sam grimaced as he chewed on the dry bread and old cheese. It was all he had been able to find in the kitchen and they were running out of money – his dad had been gone five extra days than planned and they were running out of food.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean grinned and jumped over the back of the sofa, laughing at the expression on his little brother's face.

"It's Sam." The younger Winchester ignored his older brother and swallowed the last bite of his disgusting 'sandwich' and drank the glass of milk next to him. "Yuck."

"Ye' well you finished up the cereal last night kiddo." Dean was starving himself but he'd left most of the food for his little brother, Dean always tried to make things better for his brother – knowing how Sam disliked this life. The younger brother ignored the jibe and lay back against the hard chair back.

"How long will Dad be?" Sam was worried about how long his Dad had been gone now and wished he would hurry up. It was always the same when his Dad was on a hunt – the worry, the long silences. It was enough to drive you mad.

"Driving back tonight."

"Oh." Sam sighed, at least they'd have some proper food tomorrow if they were on the road again. He doubted his Dad would want to stay in this hell-hole motel any longer and they would probably be driving all tomorrow. Sam wasn't happy about moving again but they'd been there longer than usual and he knew not to complain. His school wasn't that great anyway. "'M going to bed… tired." He stood up and stepped over Dean's legs propped up on the table.

"Sam, it's seven o clock!" Dean couldn't help thinking that was early even for Sam. Maybe he was worrying about something – dad maybe? But Dad was fine. Always was.

"Ye' I know just…" Sam shrugged it off and carried on to his bed refusing to look back at his big brother. He could feel Dean staring at him and he didn't want that. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up with his Dad there, yelling at him to get packed and on the road.

"Alright then. Night." Dean hid his worry – it wasn't the first time Sam had gone to bed early and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Night Dean." Sam stumbled across the room and lay fully clothed down on his bed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**SNSNSN**

About an hour later, Dean grew bored of the television and decided to take a hot shower before his Dad got back and commandeered it. He smiled at seeing his little brother wrapped up in the sheets as he always was, Sam had obviously managed to get to sleep this early again regardless of the blaring television and Dean knew that his little brother could do with the sleep if they were driving tomorrow.

**SNSNSN**

_A loud bang sounded through the otherwise silent darkness of the night, followed by another but none met their mark. John was running, firing the silver bullets behind him randomly, desperately hoping for a hit that wouldn't happen – damn Winchester luck affected them all. Suddenly a blur of a human figure darted across the road from nowhere and slammed into John, dragging him down an alley. Litter swirled around the entangled, fighting bodies. The gun flew from his hand and over a wall out of sight- his last chance was gone. John stared into the strange eyes of the monster and a scream of terror was heard in the night as the newly grown claws slashed across his chest, searching for his heart._

**SNSNSN**

Sam jolted awake, heart pounding and sweat pouring off him. Strong arms were shaking him; then holding him as he sobbed in shock. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and Dean was there – gun out and running towards his little brother's bed but stopping short at the figure already there.

"Dad?" Dean was surprised but relieved – that scream from Sam had terrified him and he had almost feared what he would find. "Sammy…" he hurried over and sat next to the other side of the shaking form of his little brother who'd managed to stop crying.

"Nightmare." Sam smiled weakly back, still shooting constant glances at his father who hugged him tight once more before going back to replace the salt lines at the door he had disturbed while running in. His youngest had clearly scared everyone with that scream, especially when he had been standing outside the door when it happened.

"M okay." Sam turned back against the wall, he was NOT caring and sharing with them – his Dad's job did scare him but he didn't want them to know that. He was a Winchester. And his Dad _needed_ to hunt. Dean and John watched as Sam turned away from them to face the wall. John couldn't help a small smile – he was proud his son could toughen up and hide his true feelings like that – but also sad he had to.

"Night then Sammy." John whispered as he went back over to the chair by the television. He felt awkward, not knowing what to say to his son who he longed to comfort but knew he couldn't. He was pretty sure he knew what had scared his son so much with the way he kept shooting glances his way and didn't know how to respond. He wanted his son to embrace this life but if he was scared of it then he never would. But Sam covered his feelings and curled up again to sleep. Dean obviously disagreed with his father. He tried to get Sam to talk to him but when he realised it was useless he instead gave up and went to change fully into his sleepclothes. After hearing the scream he had only had time to pull his boxers back on before getting to his little brother.

John watched as Dean slid in next to his little brother, slinging an arm around his waist. He was pleased his boys had such a close bond and knew they both benefited from it. It was simply impossible to imagine one without the other and John quickly thanked Mary for the bond his two sons shared.

**The End xx**

**Thankyou for reading guys :)**** Please review – even if you think it's bad – promise I won't hunt anyone down :)**** xx**


End file.
